The Child of The Sea
This is the story of how William Potter came to Camp Half-Blood and joined The Godslinger Characters William Potter- Son of Poesidon, God of the Sea and Martha Potter, Comes home from school to witness his mother being eaten alive by an empousai, runs to Camp Half-Blood while being chased by the empousai till he manages to finally kill it. Andrew Trevor Robson - Son of Zeus, King of the Gods and Anne Robson, He and the rest of the Godslingers meet William while he is being chased by the empousai that killed his mother. After William kills the empousai he is asked to join the Godslingers. William likes Andrew alot because he's like a big brother to him. Jack Sullivan - Champion of Hera and Leader of the Godslingers, he and the rest of the Godslingers meet William during he is being chased by a empousai, after he kills it Jack asks him to join the Godslingers which he happily says yes. William respects him and is glad to be his friend. Linda Louis- Daughter of Boreas and Kiki Louis, She and the rest of the Godslingers meet William during he is being chased by a empousai, after he kills it he is asked if he wants to join the Godslingers. She also helps tend to his wounds during his travels to Camp and the two become good friends. Josh McLean - Son of Hyperion and Isa McLean, he and the rest of the Godslingers meet William while he is being chased by an empousai and after he kills it is asked if he would l ike to join the Godslingers. William likes him alot and treats him like a brother. Chapter 1: I watch my mother become dinner. I climbed out of the pool. I pushed my hair out of my face and grabbed a towel next to me, i turned to see my friend Dora come up to me "How long?" i asked "12 minutes under water without surfacing, thats unbelievable" she said in awe. I blushed "12 minutes huh? cool!" I grabbed my bag and went into the changing room. This was sort of an everyday thing, every day when i come home from school i stop by the local swimining pool and take a dip with Dora and this was just one of the games. I was just putting on my shirt when a knock came at the door "Will i'm going home, seeya tommorow?" i smiled, tommorow was the start of Summer Vacation and me a Dora were gonna spend the whole day together "Yeah" i replied, buckling my belt "Seeya tommorow" i could hear her giggle in glee then walk off. Couldn't wait for tommorow I walked along the path, people passing me by talking into phones or talking to their friends, I pulled out my phone and opened the text box and sent my mom a text saying "Coming home, be there in about 5 minutes" i then put my phone back in my pocket and took out my water bottle and took a swig. Soon i came to my house's front door, i cleaned the mud off my shoes and walked in. "I'm back!" i called out, expecting my mom to answer but no response. "Mum?" i called out again still no response. Suddenly i heard a cry coming from her room, i ran up the stairs and kicked open the door to the most horrible sight i ever saw. Some weird thing with a bronze leg was eating something, i nearly threw up "Mom..." The thing turned around to see a cute girls face but had fire hair and blood stained fangs "NOOO!!!" The weird vampire thing jumped at me and pinned me to the wall, i fought her grip and managed to kick her off me, i ran out the room and locked the door. I couldn't believe it....my mom had.....been reduced to dinner.... I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife from the rack, i ran and grabbed my bag as i heard the evil vampire monster brake down the door, i ran out the house door and jumped over the garden fence and down the road. I could feel that thing was running behind me, the knife in my hand felt heavy as i continued running, soon i found myself on a long pasture of green which i remembered was Long Island, my mom used to take me on vacation here in a rented cabin. Suddenly i felt something hard and made of metal, the vampire thing's bronze leg. I fell hard on the ground, the knife in my hand flying out of my hand, i heard a evil cackle as i crawled for my life "You cannot escape me, Child of the Sea!" It said. I reconignized that voice "Dora?" i heard a cackle and the monster grabbed my collar and pulled my face towards it "So sorry Will, i just couldn't wait till tommorow" she said Anger surged threw me...my best friend...killed my mother Suddenly a blast of water mysteriously blasted Dora in the face and she fell to the ground, dropping me. I got up and noticed that a funnel of water had shot out of my hand...what was going on? Suddenly i noticed an old rusty hatchet near the base of the hill, i grabbed it and ran back towards the Dora "THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER YOU B*TCH!" I lopped her head off. WIP Category:The Godslingers Origin Story